Sick Day
by Happy-Helper
Summary: Husky Is Sick and the group does their best to make him feel better. Mostly Senri. Hinted Cooro/Husky in some parts. Rated T just incase


Getting over being sick and had this idea for a story. Poor Husky, I'm so mean to him, between nightmares and almost being captured again, you'd think I'd be nice to him. But he's just so cute to pick on! And Senri making him feel all better just makes it better! Slight Cooro/Husky in some parts. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did though.

* * *

Husky coughed into his fist and shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around his body. He had gotten sick from fishing in the cold weather. They needed money and Cooro endless pit of a stomach demanded food. The boy just didn't think ahead sometimes. But with those puppy-eyes of his, it was pretty hard for Husky to say no.

He leaned back against the cave wall and looked out at the wind blowing harshly with a coming storm. The trees swayed and leaves swirled in an endless dance that had him mesmerized. He coughed again and turned away from it and back to Nana and Senri starting a fire.

Senri smiled lightly trying to spark a flame on the pile of sticks while Nana chattered about a boy that she had seen in the town who looked "cute". Husky rolled his eyes. Honestly, girls and their weird obsession with getting noticed by others… why couldn't that just be happy with acting normal instead of that flirty stuff they try and pull all the time.

Husky shuddered. A few girls _and_ guys had made moves on him in the town when he went to sell the fish. It was around the beginning of his cold and he was in less then perfect shape. His nose was runny and he might have looked a bit flushed. However that didn't stop those girls from swooning like the weirdoes they were. Nana said it had to do with their "motherly instinct." Yea right. That didn't explain the boys but Husky already knew the answer to that; he looked too much like a girl for his own good.

"Feeling any better Husky?" Cooro called as he entered the cave. Husky turned his head to look at the boy. He's feathers were ruffled and his hair was standing up in more angles then normal. He smiled and held a basket of goods. His feathers began to mold back into skin and disappeared into his wing tattoos.

"Do I look better?" Husky huffed. He turned away from Cooro and adjusted the blanket.

"No you look worse actually." Cooro said bluntly. He smiled as he walked past Husky and placed the basket next to Nana. She looked through it and made sure that all the supplies were in there.

Cooro crouched in front for Husky and took in his appearance. His face had a light pink tint with glazed over eyes, most likely from his fever. His hair was a mess and he had a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. Cooro smiled at his friend and lifted his hand to his head. Husky's cheeks darkened.

"You feel all hot. Maybe some food will help you feel better!" Cooro smiled. Husky rolled his eyes and swatted the hand away. And just when he thought Cooro wasn't thinking about food…

"Whatever. Just get away. I don't want you getting this cold." He coughed into his fist.

"Aw! Husky's showing his nicer side! Maybe he's worse then we thought!" Nana gave him a sly look and Cooro laughed at her joke. Senri blew at the sticks to get the fire started. Husky 'hmphed' and looked away.

Senri cleared his throat and set up a stand over the slowly forming fire. Nana bulled her knitting supplies out of her bag and began to make a cap for herself. Cooro sat next to Senri and watched him prepare their dinner, practically bouncing, pulling the basket closer to them. Husky leaned back into the cave wall and sighed. He watched the flames and his eyes slowly began to close without his meaning to.

Nana noticed Husky lightly dozing and crawled closer to him. She adjusted the blanket and hesitantly went to pet his hair. Husky's eyes snapped open and he gripped her hand with unnatural reflexes. He gave her and annoyed look. She gave a nervous laugh pulling her hand out of his grasp. She rubbed her wrist.

"I just wanted to check your fever…"

"Don't touch me." Nana glared at her placing her hands on her hips. Husky braced himself. That was her 'I'm going to yell at you stance'.

"Oh, so now it's wrong for your friends to be worried about you? Or is it because I'm a girl? You let Cooro feel you're head, why can't I check?" Nana shouted. It rang through the cave, bouncing at every angle and coming back full force echo at Husky. His head throbbed with each sound and he closed his eyes, covering his ears.

Cooro had plugged his ears with his hands the moment Husky had uttered "don't touch me" and watched Husky's face contort in pain, from a budding headache no doubt. When his hands covered his ears, Cooro had to step in.

"Nana, you're not helping Husky get better by yelling like that." Cooro patted her arm. Nana looked back at Cooro then to Husky's shaking figure and gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry Husky." Husky groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pain, which didn't help in the least. Cooro and Nana moved closer to him to see if he needed anything. Senri took this moment to pull them both back and out of his face.

Senri then placed his bag down next to Husky and gently nudged the sick child to lay down. Husky allowed himself to be lowered and his head came in contact with the smooth exterior of Senri's bag. He sighed and nuzzled into it. Senri pet Husky's hair down and wove his fingers through the boy's hair. He massaged Husky's head and Husky felt himself drifting into the dark realms of sleep.

Cooro and Nana watched this and smiled when they saw Husky's shoulders droop and his breathing even out. Senri gave a final pat to his head and turned smiling to the other two.

"Foods done."

Husky was in and out of sleep for the rest of the night. Several times he woke up shivering hard with fever. He remembered Nana wiping away his sweat and adjusting the bag he was laying on like a pillow. She pet his hair and he allowed it. She hummed a song to him and he closed his eyes listening.

"Don't worry Husky, you'll get better soon." She whispered. He didn't know what time it was or how long he was sleeping. His body hurt from the ground.

"What time is it?" He asked opening his eyes and looking up at her. Nana looked down at him and noted that his face was even more flushed.

"Late. You've been sleeping for a while." Nana pet his wet hair and frowned as his shivering continued. "Do you want my blanket? It might help…" Husky shook his head even though his teeth even began to chatter.

Nana frowned at his stubbornness. She looked up at Cooro who was watching the fire. He looked up at her and she waved him over. She pointed to her blanket and Cooro picked it up and pointed to it himself. Nana nodded and waved him over. He crawled over, handing her the blanket. He looked down at Husky. Cooro helped her lay it over top of his and they both ignored Husky's growling that he didn't need it. He instantly felt better after it was placed on him though.

Husky sighed and wished that they had more of Senri's hands off approach to this. As much as he was happy they were concerned for him, he really didn't want them all over him. Cooro offered him water and he drank it without much resistance. He sighed and looked away from them. He really wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Any better Husky?" Cooro asked giving him his puppy dog look.

Husky just nodded and rubbed his arms under the blanket. Cooro rubbed his arm up and down on the boy's side, earning a deep blush from him. Husky turned and glared at them.

"Stop it! I'll be fine! Just leave me alone to sleep!" The two looked at each other a moment before answering.

"No." They continued their actions, even going as far as to force feed him. Oh the humiliation! When they were about to force tea upon him, Senri once again stepped in and saved him. He asked them to get more wood before the storm was on them completely. Nana didn't want to, but with Cooro at her side she said yes. Senri tucked the blankets around Husky and Husky pouted.

Senri smiled down at him. "Sleep." Husky didn't really need to be told twice. He promptly passed out.

When he woke again, he was worse. He was wrapping in on himself and he coughed. It shook his body and made his head pulse with a headache. He whimpered. Cooro came into view and wiped at his forehead with a wet cloth.

"You're not getting as better as we hoped." Cooro said. Husky snorted and tried to move away. Cooro moved with him. "Do you want some water?"

Husky thought about it for a moment before whispering "Yes please."

Cooro smiled and went to get him some water. Husky looked over at Nana who was dozing against the other side of the cave. She had a half finished dress laying on her lap. Senri was no where in sight.

Cooro came back into view holding out a tin of water. Husky pushed himself up onto shaky arms and Cooro pulled him against his chest to help him sit up.

Husky blushed and tried to move away only the warmth of Cooro's chest was very inviting and he stopped struggling. He curled up more against him as Cooro helped him drink.

"Where's Senri?" Husky said when he was finished. Cooro placed the cup down next to him and adjusted the blankets so that they were once again over Husky. He looked down at his sick friend. Though his cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess he looked very attractive, if more.

"He went to see if he could find some kind of medicine for you. We're all really worried about you Husky.

Husky frowned. He didn't want all of them worrying about him. And he was putting more of a delay in their travels then necessary.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Cooro blinked and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll make yourself worse. Just try and get some more sleep."

"I don't need sleep. I've been sleeping this whole time," he pointed out. Cooro began to rock him in his arms and Husky growled. "Knock it off Cooro." Cooro beamed down at him and continued on.

Cooro began to hum to him. Husky struggled again. He wasn't a baby. But Cooro had a good hold of him. Cooro ran his fingers through Husky's hair and Husky's eyes began to droop again. Damn that Cooro…

Husky was shaken awake the last time. Senri was there this time hovering over him. Husky looked over at Nana and Cooro who were sound asleep.

"What…?" Senri placed a finger to his lips and lifted the tin cup and drank what was in there. He leaned down and locked lips with Husky. Husky was shocked but couldn't argue as something hot, he assumed it was tea, was being poured into his mouth. It was very sweet but had this edge to it that he couldn't quite place. When Senri pulled away however, he gagged at the aftertaste. It was absolutely horrible.

Senri gave him a sympathetic smile. He remembered that tea from when he was younger. He never liked it either. A crack of thunder ruined the moment and had Husky wrapped up in Senri's arms.

Senri blinked. He clearly had not expected that from the boy. Husky quickly pushed himself away when he realized what he had done. His cheeks were red and he stammered excuses.

"I… I just didn't expect… I mean… the thunder… Sorry…" He looked down. Senri pulled him back and hugged him.

"Shh… It's Ok." Senri laid them down and pulled Husky onto his chest. Husky snuggled into the warmth of his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"Senri…"

Senri patted the boys head and wove his fingers through his hair. He tilted Husky's head and leaned down to lock lips with him again. Husky kissed back and broke away a little bit later with a blush.

"You might get sick u know…"Husky whispered. Senri shrugged. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Husky awoke and wasn't on Senri's chest. Cooro was hovering over him and Husky jumped back in surprise.

"Husky how are you feeling?"

"Fine! Get out of my face when I first wake up!" Cooro just laughed. Husky looked around and saw that their things were packed except for a little dish that he assumed was for his breakfast, and Nana was humming to her self and brushing her hair. But no Senri.

"Where's Senri?"

"Oh he left early to get some more herbs and spices. And some more of that tea stuff he gave you last night. We didn't want u getting sick again."

Husky was slightly disappointed. Cooro helped him stand and noticed the look that Husky had.

"Don't worry you can pay him back some time in the future." Cooro smiled. Husky blushed and nodded. There was no way that you could kiss some one who was sick and not get sick yourself…

* * *

Done. And I might have a sequel to it... Please Read and Review cause I dont think it went as well as I planned...


End file.
